Changes
by Kate Beckett's Golden Snitch
Summary: A collection of oneshots following the antics of Castle, Beckett, and their family.
**AN: It's been way too long since I've written in the Castle universe, and I have to say, it feels like home. This is going to be a collection of oneshots of all sizes about Caskett and mainly family, as those are some of my favourite fics to write. Enjoy!**

It's a bittersweet decision to move out of the loft.

They'd been there for years, gone through sorrow, joy, pain, and every emotion in between.

It had been their first home together, the first place that they would come to in the evening after a long day of work and have a glass of wine (or scotch, depending on the night).

It was their family's first home, as well.

He can vividly remember walking into the loft for the first time as a unit of three.

He remembers how nervous he was, despite it being his second time being a father. He remembers trying to keep it together, acting as though he was completely confident in his paternal abilities.

She had been so much more nervous then he had been.

The second time had been much easier.

That time, they had walked through the door and had been bombarded by their daughter, who had jumped off of her grandma's lap so quickly that she had fallen flat on her face and split her lip.

They had gone straight back to the hospital, and they had never quite gotten the blood stain out of the rug.

It had been one of many, many stains to come.

They had watched their children grow, watched Hunter take her first steps and listened to Rowan's first utterance of a word.

For them, the loft had gone from a place of steaming night indulgences to early morning school breakfasts, and to be honest, neither of them could complain.

The third pregnancy had come as a complete shock to the both of them.

Hunter was six, Rowan was four, and there was no denying that both Kate and him had been getting up there in age.

So when the test had come back obviously positive, it had taken both of them aback.

It had then been Alexis who had suggested that maybe it was about time to get a proper house, and his immediate reaction had been that she was being completely ridiculous.

Kate had chimed in next, placing her hand on his arm and suggesting that the change might be a good thing, that the loft barely had any room left anymore, even without the new baby.

So he decides, grudgingly, that the move really would be the best thing for his family.

And now, as they stand in the loft for the final time, there's this melancholy atmosphere that none of them can shake off.

The girls have both bid farewell to their rooms, and they sit with Alexis, Row on her lap and Hunter leaning against her shoulder. She's come to say goodbye to the old place, and Rick knows that it's breaking her heart, no matter how much she denies it.

Kate stands beside him, holding his hand tightly in hers. She, of all people, knows exactly how important the loft has been to him, and therefore knows how painful today is to him.

He's just standing in front of the doorway, surveying the place that he's called home for many, many years.

This is where his career really took off.

This is where he had begun his life as a single father.

This is where his relationship with Beckett really began.

This is where he brought home his two baby girls.

This loft has held so many significant memories for him that his mind doesn't even know where to begin.

He doesn't even realize that he's crying until Kate reaches up and wipes the tears from his cheeks.

"You alright?" He nods, smiling sadly. She leans in and kisses his cheek, and he feels her slightly protruding abdomen brush against his arm, a reminder of why they're doing this.

He knows that it'll be worth it. Hell, he's excited to move into the beautiful house that they've chosen and see their children run around in the backyard and not having to deal with elevators everyday.

But it doesn't make the occasion any less upsetting for him.

"Daddy?" His gaze moves downwards, and sees Hunter pulling on his pant leg. His smile grows, and he lets go of Beckett's hand to pick up his daughter. "Why are you sad?"

"Well, Hunter-Jo," She wraps her arms around his neck, and peers up at him with the big, hazel eyes that she inherited directly from her mother. "I've been here for a long time, and I have lots of memories here. So does Lex, Grandma and Mom."

"I have memories here too." The six year old speaks indignantly, and it makes him want to laugh. "I like it here. But I'm not sad like you."

"And why is that?"

"We'll make new ones." Hunter says matter-of-factly, and he kisses her forehead gently before placing her back down on the ground.

"Have I ever told you that you act way older than you should?" She shrugs, and moves to sit back with her sisters.

But she's right, and he knows it.

They're going to make many, many memories in their new home, and they'll always have the ones in the loft to look back on.

It's time to move on, and now he's finally sure of it.

 **AN: If you have any suggestions or requests for Caskett oneshots, please leave in a review or PM me! Again, I hope you guys enjoyed, and as always, I would love a review with some feedback.**

 **xoxo,**

 **J**


End file.
